


Nice to Be Here -- a TLC fanart

by Foxen



Series: A TLC DinCorin Fanart Collection [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hugs, Idk what to tag this as, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen
Summary: More fanart of Din Djarin and Corin!What's not to love about a simple hug?
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: A TLC DinCorin Fanart Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Nice to Be Here -- a TLC fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Realized I still hadn't posted this piece here despite it being done for a while now!
> 
> Probably one of my favorites that I've drawn of these two so far tbh....
> 
> I love drawing Bob Morley's face hfhdhs

Art blog: [foxprints](http://foxprints.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look! Hope you are all well and we should have the first chapter of the next part of the fic series ready to post soon!


End file.
